Talk:Elven pantheon
Hi. Where did you find the new updates, form the CC codex? And I thought David said there are nine elven gods, do you have any new info on that? Thanks. Elvhen Veluthil 09:16, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Stories Removed 02:01, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Please don't put them anywhere until the game is actually released. Thank you.--Selty 06:25, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Regarding stories of the Elvhen, there does seem to be this double standard with how the Bioware developers have said they will never invalidate the existence of the Maker while invalidating the Creators in Inquisition and Trespasser. Is that something that should be addressed in the article, or should we simply note it here in the Talk Page? Lobsel Vith (talk) 21:02, December 28, 2019 (UTC) Dalish Tattooing The various dalish tattoos are supposed to each correspond to a different elven god. Is there any way to match the tattoos that appear at character creation to the gods of the elven pantheon? There appears to be a simple and an ornate version of each tattoo in the character creator and I cannot recall how many individual designs. I supposed one could make some assumptions based on which in game characters have which tattoos but I hope there's a better reasource elsewhere of which I'm unaware. Tetracycloide 15:49, December 17, 2009 (UTC) : Exactly what I came here to try and find. There are 8 different designs, each with a more ornate version. At a guess I'd say Fen'Harel probably doesn't have a tattoo design because I can't imagine any elves wanting him as their prefered god. (Although on the other hand the 'two face' design, with one side black with thorns and the other skin colour with normal vines would suit him.) :I haven't seen anything to indicate which designs go with which god(s) though. We could probably guess based on the designs themselves but I don't think we'd be allowed to put that up. 09:47, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Been doing some original research during the Dalish origin story. I can't figure out how to take screen shots in game so instead I've numbered the tattoos as they appear in the character creator, from left to right and excluding the one with no tattoos. (Also assuming the simple and ornate versions of each are the same.) 1. (Interwoven branches) Worn by some hunters and some 'normal' elves (ones that just appear as 'man' or 'woman'. Maybe June (hunters who make their own weapons, or items from their kills, and other crafters). 2. Only worn by your foster mother. No ideas. 3. Worn by all the hunters not wearing 1, but also the merchant/bow crafter. Probably Andruil. 4. Only worn by the Halla keeper. Probably Ghilan'nain. 5. Worn by the Keeper. Maybe Elgar'nan or Mythal. (Or both?) 6. Only worn by Tamlen. No ideas. 7. Didn't see this one at all. 8. The Keepers apprentice and the story teller. Maybe Elgar'nan, Mythal or Dirthamen. As I said earlier I don't know if we can actually use any of this, I'll leave that up to someone with more experience on this Wiki, but it's here for anyone who wants it. 11:30, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for this interesting info! I don't think, unfortunately, that it's definite enough to go on the main article. Still, it's here if people are interested and things may become clearer in future. --Zoev 12:39, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It seemed such a shame not to be able to use this sort of info, so I gave some more thought to how it could be used in an article without unwarranted speculation about which tattoo is for which god. The result is the new article Blood Writing. Trivia Hera really didn't have much say at all in Greek mythology. She was Queen of the Gods and Goddesses but a strong theme in the later Greek myths is male domination. Zeus proved time and time again that he didn't need Hera at all; for instance, he "gave birth" and outwardly defied his wife to cheat on her. It is clear that the Dalish have a polytheistic religion; does the wiki really need to tell us that? It doesn't seem to be Trivia at all. --Rale, The Earth God (talk) 19:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : Considering adding that Elgar'nan shares some similarities with Odin: both are called "Allfather" (looked up other deities with this name and only an Irish god shared it, however this was practically the only similarity), is a leader/king of the gods (one part anyway - speculative of Aesir-Vanir/Elven pantheon and the Jotun-Various evils/Forgotten Ones), had the world made (Odin with his brothers, Elgar'nan as a gift). I had another point but can't for the life of me remember it... Oh! Also, about Fen'Harel: the fall of Arlathan could be seen as a type of Ragnarök, brought on by Fen'Harel/Loki's actions. Plus calling him Lord of Tricksters and having a wolf as symbol is a dead give-away. Kaldelar (talk) 18:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Surprisingly both myths have exceptions to that rule. In one myth Hera gets fed up on Zeus cheating on her and rallies the gods against him successfully trapping and imprisoning Zeus until the Cyclops and Hecatoncheires free him. Zeus wasn't terribly happy about this rebellion. The Vikings also have at least one myth where Odin is ejected from Asgard by the other gods for doing such a lousy job-- (talk) 13:04, December 15, 2014 (UTC) The Dread Wolf... ..the Maker. The Forgotten Ones Is there any suggestion or evidence in game that the Forgotten Ones are really the Old Gods, or is that just speculation? While I still think it'd be cool if it was all connected, it doesn't seem likely. While there are seven known old gods (confirmed), there are only three forgotten ones (speculation)... for all the codec entry is worth. See second paragraph - http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Fen%27Harel:_The_Dread_Wolf (talk) 17:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC)Zakare Actually, the Old Gods could = The Creators. Overall, there's 12 gods in the elven pantheon. 8 Creators + 1 Creator traitor (Dread Wolf) + 3 Forgotten Ones. It's possible there could be a tie between the 8 Creators and the 7 Old Gods, if you're okay with speculating purely based on their number (maybe they lost one? haha). Going off that premise, there could be a connection between the Dread Wolf and the Maker as the Maker did the same to the Old Gods as the Dread Wolf did to the Creators (someone already mentioned this above). Then, we're left wondering how the Forgotten Ones tie into all this, though it really could be anything because there's no history about them - hence the name lol. (talk) 14:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC)Adrian Cammen mentioned a "goddess of love". Would that be any of the known gods (Mythal, Sylaise) or could there be other, unknown gods out there the dalish might have suspicions or faint description of, but not enough to name them or tell any story of them? --SylvanLore (talk) 19:50, May 1, 2012 (UTC) The Forgotten Ones The Forgotten Ones = somebody involved with this wiki needs to make a page specifically for The Forgotten Ones. What are the Forgotten Ones? Enemies of the Elven Gods Reside in the Fade Partially Tricked by Fen'harel and trapped in the 'abyss' Powerful, demon-like creatures that related to mages, Fade, and Tevinter Speculation: Forgotten Ones were in the City that the Magisters entered, then corrupted the magisters with blood magic--creating the taint which is part magic and part Forgotten One corruption. Relation to the Old Gods? Forgotten Ones are the minds of the Old Gods trapped in the Fade and the dragons are their bodies? or they're not the same thing...because the Gaxkang probably would have went straight to find his dragon body (unless his was one of the ones destroyed already in a previous Blight?) (These are names found for sure...could be more and some may overlap) Gaxkang the Unbound, Ishmael, Xebenkeck, Geldauran, Daern'thal, Anaris, The Formless One. (By Exender) :I'll give it a try. Information is scarce but maybe we will discover more in Inquisition and can add to the page :)--WardenWade (talk) 00:37, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Eldritch I'm not an art expert but did anyone else find the murals in the Temple of Mythal kind of surprising? The pictures struct me as either very abstract or depicting non anthropomorphic gods. Actually several reminded me of the sort of shapes I associate with Lovecraft, either insectine or aquatic. Did anyone else get that impression from the the murals? Also does anyone else think that there might be connection between the golden city and the elven gods? Corypheus claims the city was blackened before he even got there. Could the darkening of the city have nothing to do with humans and they just inserted themselves into the story the same way they took credit for the fall of Arlathan (which I believe the elf in the Temple of Mythal also refutes)? I liked the abstract art in the murals. Made the whole place look more mytserious. And yes, the implication is that Corypheus and the other six magisters found Arlathan in the Fade and that it's downfall was self-inflicted. According to Mythal's guardians, the elves were in civil war which brought apart their empire and Tevinter merely swooped in and claimed the ravaged lands already destroyed by their civil war (rather similarly to how Andrastre and Maferath liberated almost allof Thedas from Tevinter control by taking advantage of the weakness brought by the FIrst Blight). Solas also claimed the Elven "Gods" were responsible for the strife the elves were involved in as they wre fickle and vengeful,uncaring for the wants of their subjects. This is basically one more nail in the coffin to the "the Blight is the Maker's punishment" idea. Not only did the Blight got unleashed from what appears to be Arlathan, the Red Lyrium existed BEFORE Blights (which would mean the Blight was merelythe first time Darkspawn were seen,not the first time they existed).-- (talk) 22:42, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Split Given how long this article is gotten, and how much more info we've gained over the years, I think it would be beneficial to split all of the gods into their own articles, like we've done with Fen'Harel. -- 05:48, April 13, 2015 (UTC) I agree. It'll be easier to link to as well. -- Keladin Storm (Talk) 06:21, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Agreed. I was actually going to propose that myself :) It would still be beneficial to either keep this article with references to individual pages of each god or to create an article for "Creators" (see Old Gods) as some information can not be divided between individual gods and thus will be lost. Asherinka (talk) 10:26, April 13, 2015 (UTC) : I was thinking maybe we could keep some short summaries (like one or two sentences) of each of the gods on this page with a link to the main pages. There's definitely a lot on this article that I think works best here. -- 20:21, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Yep I'm for a split too. I'd suggest keeping the lead and history here, and agree with Kelcat that it would be nice to keep a brief description of each of the gods as well. 03:47, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :Done! I will see I can do a bit of work getting links to the new pages later. 04:16, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Fen'Harel Spoilers Aren't there rather a lot of spoilers on this page about Fen'Harel? The rest of the wiki does well in avoiding them in open text. Chrisjwmartin (talk) 15:30, April 25, 2017 (UTC) : Looks right to me. Everything spoilery regarding Fen'Harel is hidden under either DAI or Trespasser spoiler tags. --Evamitchelle (talk) 16:03, April 25, 2017 (UTC)